Adventure time THE HUMANS MEET
by TWISTEDDEPTHS
Summary: Felina the human lives with Susan strong one day she meets a snake and then she is introduced to the only other human in Ooo Finn she goes on adventures with Finn and Jake and her newly found snake friend . Finn stops looking for princesses and realizes that Felina was the one for him in the end. So he ditches PB and FP and all his old crushes to be with Felina where she lives .
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-Felina the human

One day in the land Ooo there was a human. Rumor has it there is another human but who cares about him this story is about me. I am Felina. I live far away from the Candy Kingdom, a tad close to the Ice Kingdom. Although i live so close to the Ice Kingdom i've never met Ice King and i never plan to. The Ice King's house is always filled with noise such terrible noise. My only friend is Susan strong and we have three things in common: we both wore hats with cat ears, were both girls, and lastly we're both human. Or at least i think shes human, I've never seen under her hat. I live under ground with susan and her people. Its a nice quiet place, ever since the glub glubs were takin care of and the city heart is back in place. I'm not sure who took care of it, Susan never told me, in fact she rarely tells me anything. Nothing straight to the point that i can understand properly. Shes the only one that i can understand at the slightest down here. Today i will finally go to the surface to beat up some baddies and all that great shmowzow. So i go to get some food for my junk truck. I end up only finding roasted marshmallows, AGAIN. Marshmallows remind me of the time that Susan came back here and said some globbing junk about eating the candy kingdom. All the other "HUMANS" went with her, i didn't Cus theres no globbing way i'm going to the anywhere near that Stupid pink sugary princess Bubble watsitz. After I ate my marshmallows i burnt the door to the outside off, with my magical fire rings. Everyone freaked out, they don't much care for light. Neither do i but this junk hole rakes on your nerves after a while. So i made like a banana and split. Outside i saw this snake he was way far far from his kingdom so i picked him up. Then the snake started talking yelling all sorts of whozits and whatzits . The snake was from the fire kingdom, and was on the verge of being attacked for being evil. Thats when i met the other human. Fin, a radical being of spunk and coolness, and a human just like me.


	2. Chapter 2 spot the snake

Chapter TWO spot the snake

Finn was excited to have found another human in Ooo, but a little off his teabags at the sight of her holding the supposedly evil snake who was wearing jakes old top hat. " Hey what ya doing with that snake that junk is evil." Finn exclaimed. "How is he evil he seems pretty bloobalooby." Felina answered.

"that snakes just evil man, he stole Jakes hat."

" well maybe he didn't know it was Jakes hat."

The snake cleared his throat and spoke" what's wrong with you man are you in some sort of cram its just a globbing hat. I'll just give it back if your gonna act like that!"

" Dude you're flippin freaking me out just give us back the hat."

The snake hissed " fine i'll just lump off heres the hat lets not have a standoff!" the snake tosses over the hat spitting fire at the ground. Finn sees the fire and reminisces Flame Princess for a moment almost in tears. Felina randomly plants a hug upon Finn to try to take his mind off Flame Princess.

" I-i'm okay, what's your name guy..i mean snake?"

" my name is spot you know like a globbing dot and i'm so hot because i'm from the fire kingdom and i ain't dumb." Spot slivered away as Felina chased after him.

" please Spot don't go Ill be all alone if you leave then it'll be all plop dumps and waggle sags!"

Then Spot turned around," I'll stay if Finn says i'm pretty okay."

Finn's face went whack like that creepy poo brain horse," y-y-you're cool i guess..."

" Fine ill stay but only Because i want to i won't go away" Spot then went to Felina and handed her some rings. She then proceeded to put them on. She made a fist pump movement and the rings shot out fire. Now all she needed was a fire proof cape. "Oh my Glob thats totaly MATH thanks man, but i'm afraid i'll end up burning my hat and all that!" Felina exclaimed. "No prob bob."A black cape with an orange inside is then tossed unto Felina and her hat turns to a calico like color black and orange both cape and hat both fire proof.

That moment Finn looked at Felina and saw nothing but how amazing she was she looked amazing in her attire and the fire all around her. Just that one look at Felina the Human and he was mesmerized as a flame was relit in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3 the humans

CHAPTER 3 The Humans

Felina had received a letter from Finn the next day. The letter was an invitation to a party at the castle in which PB lived in. The odd thing was that the words were on a pink piece of parchment paper that was covered in hearts. She wondered if the letter was really from Finn or not. If so this was crazy shmow. What would Felina where to the party if she did go? Maybe Susan could help her find something or maybe she could ask spot if he knew anyone in the Fire Kingdom who could find her something decent for the occasion. So she asked Susan but that led to nothing but old torn up huge dresses. Then Felina asked Spot if he knew anyone, Spot found her a dress in less time than it takes the Marrow to pick up PB from a cram. The dress was of course orange and black it was long but not too long. It was black with orange sleeves and small orange ruffles near the bottom. It was time for her to head to the party. She made her way into the Castle as Finn saw her his eyes became globbing huge. She walked up to him and asked him how she looked. " oh my Glob you look flippin adorablez"

Felina blushes" thanks Finn you look pretty much the same"

All of the sudden a familiar voice is heard in the background talking to Princess Bubblegum." But Princess i came all this way just to get to you, I love you Princess", It was Ricardio. Finn was in action immediately he had his demon blood sword unsheathed Jake spiralled up as well. Felina couldn't help but get in the action as well she jumped in with the guys and set fire to RIcardio. He then started to run around screaming while all of the candy people cheered for Felina. Bubble gum then walked up to her and gave her a medal for permanently ridding the Candy Kingdom of Ricardio for good.

Finn's eyes grew bigger in amazement at what Felina had done and he gave her the most awesome hug, not realizing that he had.

" Finn why are you hugging me? I mean its ok but it's kinda odd"

Finn looks up and see's that he's hugging her." oh umm..this might sound awkward but Felina i think i'm Crushing on you" He starts to blush.

Felina's eyes grow big and she plants a kiss on FInn's cheek." OH MY GLOB" She says in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Flames Meet

The next day just so happened to be the anniversary of Flame Princess and Finn's legendary break up. BUt Finn had totally forgot about flame princess at this point. All he could think about was inviting Felina over for some pasta. The two only humans in Ooo both 15 years old together for pasta diner. " Finn you in there?" Jake called outside of the bathroom. Finn stopped fantasizing and zoomed out to the kitchen. " Wow Finn is something donking you up man? YOu were in there for two whole graybles. Oh yeah when is Felina supposed to get here?" Bmo walks out of the bathroom as well saying something to Futball, who is himself. "She is supposed to be here for some pasta diner's around sunset." Finn yells from the kitchen. The sun was ten minutes from setting. All of the sudden Jake smelt some flames and burnt things. So he went to the door to answer it expecting to find Felina The Human, instead it was Flame Princess. " FLAME PRINCESS WHAT THE GLOB ARE YOU DOING HERE" Jake yelled in terror.

" I'm here to talk to Finn, were you expecting someone else ?" FP said tilting her head.

Then Spot the Snake slithered in." hey Jake we gonna have some cake. FInn are you ready to take down something deadly. now make way for Felina who is ready to DInah"

Fp see's the snake and recognizes him from her kingdom of fire." Hey spot hows it hanging and who the shmow is Felina"

" Felina is Finn's new girl please don't hurle" Spot hissed.

FP was enraged, she turned around and there was Felina. They both charged at each other flames ablaze. Finn then walks in to find his girlfriend and ex girlfriend duking it out in an epic battle.

" Ladies stop no need to fight. C'mon girls.."Finn thought for a bit after his attempt to break up the fight, maybe PB could help. So Finn called up PB. When princess BubbleGum got there she made an analysis on how every girl Finn goes for is either a princess or has something to do with fire. Princess BubbleGum was no help so Finn had to use his last resort... THE ICE KING. The Ice King only agreed to help this once because Finn hadn't beat him up in about a month. " Ice Powers Freeze" Then the fire was no more the fight at its end and the Ice King annoying PB. Then Flame Princess ran away in a blaze of fury sobbing fire tears.


End file.
